


Logan's and Patton’s bedtime

by neondemon69



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bedroom Sex, Boners, Creampie, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sweet, Touch-Starved, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondemon69/pseuds/neondemon69
Summary: Logan's been having a hard time sleeping lately luckily Patton’s here to help only issue is logan's gotten turn on thanks to being alone in bed with Patton but Patton certainly does mind that kinda alone time with logan
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Logan's and Patton’s bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> (this is one of hopefully many lazy one shots (and by lazy i mean no editing and grammar checking) need some lay back writing that i don't need to edit so this is kinda of a mental writing break still hope you enjoy it)

Patton pov

i snuggle up to logan in bed i was in his room tonight mainly cause his been having a hard time sleeping and this seemed to help with his restlessness i hadn't Remember how he asked me to sleep next to him he looked so sweet as he close his eyes, staying close to me for the warmth and the feeling of being touched as i softly slided my hand up and down logan's arm's in a soothing motion

i could hear his breathing soften to an rather sexual breathing pattern that made a slight hint of sexual tension raise he slowly opened his eyes looking over at me i smiled warmly "is this helping a bit? -" i wanted to say kiddo but at the moment it didn't feel appropriate so i cut myself off logan slowly nodded "yes... very much so thank you for helping me Patton..." he said bitting his lips seemly refusing to breath as i seen blush form on his face and him slowly crossing his legs i quickly realized he had gotten a hard on from the slight tension

i didn't hesitate softly sliding my hands under the covers before gently slipping my hand down logan's stomach stopping just when i was close to his pajama pants i thought i was going slow but logan's slight gasp and twitch of his body said otherwise i looked down just for a slight second i could see his hard on through the thin blankets causing logan turn in embarrassed "p-Patton my apologies i-" I cut him off with a gentle tone "hey it's ok... you want me to help?... i don't mind but I'm gonna need your permission" i said in a loving tone

Logan took a moment to respond he had to process it all i don't blame him in all honesty i was still processing what was happening too but he nodded slowly "mm... y-yas you may just be careful I'm not exactly educated...in such a subject.." logan admitted to me i knew that meant and nodded my movements were slower as I gently grabbed his privates and started to stroke him i could hear a slight pant coming from him he was no doubt new to all of this so he was extremely sensitive I'm not even sure if touch himself or not 

i could feel some precum already so i figure this was gonna get messy i slowly kissed his soft lips i melted as i felt him kissing back I've always thought of kissing him but never thought of it in a sexual manner but this made me moan causing logan to pull me deep into the kiss it put me even closer to him and i slowly started to take off his pants and underwear as he did the same to me 

our kissing got deeper i could feel his tongue around mine as we both where panting and started running our fingers through each other's hair it was hard for both of us to break the kiss for air but we manged "w-wowie..." i mumbled as logan nodded tracing his fingers tips on his lips seemly processing that sudden feeling as he did that i took this moment to take off my shirt logan snapped himself back into reality as he quickly took his shirt off "um got anything to get use ready maybe lotion or lube?" i asked 

Logan nodded "Remus gave me some lube a few months ago..." he admitted before opening one of the nightstand drawers and pulled out a very small bottle of lube i knew it was something considered high quality seeings Remus gave it to him and it looked like there was only a few drop in the small tube still i put a decent amount one my finger tips and sat up "please spread your legs a bit for me sweetie" I said softly 

the small pet name seemed to make logan blush more as he gulped i could tell he was nervous still he did as told and spread his legs i got in between them and used my spare hand to pull him on top my lap with him still laying on his back looking up at me "ready?" i asked he looked away but nodded before i started rubbing his entrance with lube causing him bite his lips before he let out a gasping moan for me as i slowly slided a finger inside of him the lube was actually better than i thought it slided smoothly it didn't seem to hurt him ether judging by logan's quite moan it seemed to feel nice which was a relief 

logan's prov

i could feel Patton’s fingers slowly slide inside of me as my face turned red i could feel my body get excited causing me to moan i forced myself to stay quiet i slowly looked away feeling a bit embarrassed still this weird feeling was nice. i let my eyes travel as i looked down i let out a slight pant as my member twitch i could see Patton naked he was hard as he started slowly adding another finger causing my body to twitch he noticed me looking causing him to give his warm and loving smile he normally gave towards me before kissing my lips and speaking in a soft whispered "tell me when you're ready for more" he said softly 

i bite my lips i thought I'd have to the top i honestly didn't really expect Patton to be taking care of me like this but i honestly don't think i can complain "y-you can start now if you wish Patton.." i whispered back i cursing at my stutter i even hesitated for a moment before speaking once again "t... though it would be... rather nice if i could be closer to you if you don't mind.. of course" i said my voice going a bit quite, normally i didn't like being physically close to someone but... this was different 

Patton didn't hesitate he lay down on his back slowly sliding his fingers out of me and gently pulling me ontop of him and hold me close i could feel his hands sliding up my thighs, slowly i rested my body on him "like this?" Patton asked softly i quickly nodded before kissing him again i wrapped my arms around him before gasping a little in the kiss as i could feel him starting to rub against my entrance this time not with his fingers i slowly moved away from the kiss i could see Patton bitting his lips and letting out a soft pant as he slowly started sliding himself inside me i gasped feeling him slowly get as deep as possible inside me

this weird feeling got more intense as Patton started sliding in and out of me slowly i held onto Patton as he softly sucked and kissed my neck causing me to pant my heart was starting to race a bit i couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or the slight bit of nervousness i was having about the situation. slowly Patton went faster and faster he started thrusting into my sweet spot causing me to let out moans like crazy i couldn't help it though i certainly couldn't control myself not now not during this.. 

"ahm~ you're doing really good logan i love you so much and you feel w- wonderful, how's this all feel for you?" he asked his voice still a soft whimper "m-more then satisfactory" i managed to moan out he kissed my lips deeply as he was thrusting a bit harder on my sweet spot causing my body to make me moan into the kiss he moved away from the kiss i felt the steam from our breath as we both were panting and moaning messes at this point "c-close!" i moaned Patton nodded "m-me too" he said kissing my lips once more before i couldn't handle it all anymore and started to cum causing a mess on both me and Patton’s stomach 

Patton soon cum inside me cause my body to twitch i never thought the feeling of cum inside me would feel this nice i couldn't but gasp before slowly resting my head on Patton’s shoulders my heart still racing 

"i... love you Patton.." i said softly he smile and kissed my lips "i love you too logan..." he held me close as i spoke softly "sorry about the mess..." i mumbled he quickly shook his head "it's ok! we clean up... for now do you want to stay like this or... should i get out of you and clean up?" Patton asked i didn't realize he was still inside of me but when noticed it felt nice... wet, soft,... and certainly more than comfortable "i.... perhaps a few seconds long we could stay like this.." i admitted Patton kissed my lips again and nodded "i would love nothing more then to stay close like this.." Patton admitted


End file.
